


Lonely, But No Longer Alone

by This is Garbage Town (Normal_Ghost)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Steven Universe - Freeform, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/This%20is%20Garbage%20Town
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Pearl deeply missing Rose Quartz's touch, and Lapis working through her complex feelings of fusion, a heartfelt talk turns into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely, But No Longer Alone

The sun was almost fully set over beach city, the glittering water faintly reflected off of the temple's solemn face. Lapis Lazuli sat alone on the house's front porch, hugging her knees close to her face. She sat listening to the tide gently lap against the shore, staring at nothing in particular. Her crying had stopped for now, but she still didn't feel any need to go back inside. The door quietly creaked open behind her, and Pearl shyly walked out onto the deck.

"How are you holding up Lapis Lazuli? Or, or do you just prefer Lapis?" Pearl asked sheepishly. She still didn't know how Lapis felt about her or the Crystal Gems.

"I'm fine" Lapis sighed, "Just- watching the ocean."

"That's good" Pearl chirped somewhat awkwardly, then sat down next to the blue gem, "I know you've been free for awhile, but I just wanted to apologize in person. None of us had any idea that you were still- _alive_ in there-"

"Look Pearl, it's fine. I mean, if you never picked me up, Steven would have never let me out and I wouldn't be here. I also wouldn't've been Malachite, but I wouldn't be here now. And the Crystal Gems are a lot different than I remember, so, thank you" Lapis thanked Pearl, slowly sliding her legs down.

"I'm glad you can be here with us, not trapped anymore" Pearl comforted as she slowly put her hand over Lapis'.

"Trapped," Lapis scoffed to herself, "I can't stop thinking about what I had with, with Jasper. Even though I know that I never want to fuse with her again, I miss that touch, that  _connection_ to someone else."

"I think I can partially understand," Pearl said glumly, "What Rose and I had was something I had never had with any other gem. With her gone, I don't only miss her, but I feel almost touch-starved as well." A few of Pearl's fingers gently rubbed Lapis' hand. The pair sat alone, staring at the sea as the sun completely disappeared and stars littered the sky.

"Touch starved, that's a good word for it," Lapis chuckled, "I think that's the word for it. I mean, I like being with Peridot, and Steven, but it's just not the same as that kind of physical connection." Pearl hummed knowingly, then suddenly lifted her head as if she had an idea.

"What if- no, no no, I'm sorry, I just had a ludicrous idea," Pearl dismissed herself.

"If you were thinking about fusion, I am  **not** going to fuse again for a very long time" Lapis said firmly, but the warmth from her voice before hadn't left.

"Not fusion, there was something else. Rose learned about this, thing, that humans do to connect to each other from some of the human men that she loved, but it's silly. Forget I said anything." Pearl dismissed herself again, blushing.

"Ok now I'm curious, you have to tell me. I like human things, and I'm up for trying something new" Lapis answered. Pearl bit her lip, then stood while taking Lapis' hand.

"We can't do it out here, I'll show you in my room. The other's are out on a mission and Steven's asleep, we just need to sneak through the house. Intrigued, Lapis trailed behind Pearl, holding onto her pale hand and her skirt fluttering in the night breeze. The pair quietly leapt through the human house and Pearl summoned her room. As they stepped inside, Lapis gasped in awe of the unearthly water display inside of the temple. They danced to the largest watery platform, then Pearl let go of Lapis' hand.

"Now this might seem weird, I had doubts when Rose showed it to me, but you have to trust me," said Pearl, "Just follow my lead." Pearl closed her eyes, and carefully untied the ribbon around her waist. After removing her dress, she bent down and removed her pastel stockings, shoes and tights.

"I- I don't understand-" Lapis muttered, but Pearl silently put Lapis Lazuli's hand to her chest.

"I'm going to shape-shift a few things that are a little odd, but very complicated. See if you can feel through my light as I create them," Pearl said soothingly. Lapis relaxed her shoulders, then nodded. Pearl's gem shone, then two perfect nipples appeared on her breast, followed by a pale blue vulva between her legs. Lapis was confused, but focused, and created identical anatomy on herself underneath her sundress.

"Oh why are they so sensitive," Lapis moaned as her hands left Pearl's chest and grabbed onto her own. As she rubbed them, she could feel the area between her legs get wet. Lapis Lazuli moaned softly again as Pearl smiled, slowly leaned into Lapis, and untied the bow at the top of her sundress. Lapis' hands left her tits and intertwined with Pearls', their fingers fumbled with the long, silky strings, then brought the fabric down, allowing her breasts to fall onto Pearls'.

As Lapis' hands went down to remove her skirt, Pearl leaned into the blue gem and gently pressed her lips on Lapis' nose, then gently kissed lower and lower until Lapis and her lips connected. Lapis' cheeks became flushed, the sudden arousal made her drop her skirt onto the water floor, then she relaxed and pushed her face into Pearl's. Their pink tongues flowed into each others' mouths, Pearl's hands stayed on Lapis' shoulders as Lapis threw hers onto Pearl's back and held her body tightly. After a long embrace, Pearl slowly backed away from her partner, and invited Lapis to sit on the floor next to her. Lapis' naked body straddled Pearl's as Lapis went in for another passionate kiss. Lapis' hands fell onto Pearl's breasts and she cradled them in her hands; her fingers gently glided across her cool, white skin, onto her nipple. After massaging them, Lapis' mouth went from Pearl's mouth onto her small, perfect tits. As Lapis softly sucked on on of Pearl's breasts, she was massaging her own larger ones.

Pearl could barely control her excitement as she quietly moaned, holding onto Lapis' smooth back with her right hand, and placing her other hand on top of one of Lapis' hands that was stroking her own beautiful, flushed-blue tits. Pearl gently took one of Lapis' ears in her teeth as her right hand slowly rose to comb through Lapis Lazuli's hair. As Lapis moved to Pearl's other boob, Pearls right hand gently glided down Lapis' torso, then between her legs. Her fingers stroked her dripping pussy, and the sudden, intense pleasure shooting through Lapis' body made her loudly coo and grab onto Pearl's shoulders with both hands. Smiling, Pearl's fingers went deeper into Lapis' vagina, with the smell of Lapis' soft hair filling her lungs. 

"More!" Lapis begged as she fell backwards, now laying on the sparkling floor with her legs wide open, her hands rubbing her inner thigh.

"You like that Lazuli?" Pearl asked coyly as she bent down, her face calmly headed towards Lapis' genitals. Just hovering over it, Pearl's tongue massaged Lapis' clitoris, then moved down and twisted between her legs. Lapis was sweating and moaning, her right hand tightly gripped Pearl's hair. Pearl's tongue traced the letters of Lapis' full name as Lapis screamed for more. 

Then, as Pearl pulled her head back, panting, her arm reaching for Lapis' pussy, Lapis loosened her grip on Pear's hair and held her hand up for Pearl to stop. Pearl pulled herself up to a kneel, very satisfied with her work, looking at the euphoric gem breathing heavily in front of her. Lapis didn't stay down for long, though, as lust overtook her. She sprang up and pinned Pearl to the ground, then began fondling her little boobies once more.

"I'm sorry they're not very big," Pearl said between gasps for air,

"They're perfect," Lapis cooed as she leaned into her partner. After having her fill of Pearl's breasts, her hands slowly slid down her shimmering torso, caressing ever curve. Lapis then went to work on Pearl's pussy, first playing around with her two fingers, then eating her out to the sound of Pearl's joyful moans. As Lapis worked faster, Pearl's back arched, her face, sweaty and flushed, was glowing from the light of her gem. Pearl's room echoed with the sound of her delirious ecstasy. Finally, Pearl climaxed, and let out one final "Yes!" before she fell back onto the cool floor.

"Not bad for my first time?" Lapis panted, a proud smile spread across her face.

"Oh Lapis, no one's ever made me feel like that," Pearl murmured, "I wish I could have done the same for you-"

"Pearl-" Lapis interrupted, "No one's made me feel like you did, tonight. I'm still pretty nervous, so I don't think I would have had my first, um, whatever that was-"

"Orgasm," Pearl laughed as she brought herself and held Lapis in her arms, "That's what Rose said they were called. Humans may be primitive, but they know how to have a good time."

"Yeah," Lapis sighed, contented. She rest her face on Pearl's bare chest, watching the fountains rise and fall in front of her. She was free. She finally felt free.


End file.
